Americans
by QueenofHearts7378
Summary: Naru is stumped on a case, so he calls Madoka. And she knows just who to send to help him: her visiting cousins! Too bad they're a couple of wacky American teenagers.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT OR DANNY PHANTOM. IF I DID, THEY WOULD OF HAD THEIR SHOWS CROSSED OVER A LONG,** _ **LONG,**_ **TIME AGO. THAT AND DANNY PHANTOM WOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN CANCELLED. AND NARU AND MAI WOULD BE TOGETHER. BUT MAYBE IT'S A GOOD THING I DON'T PWN THEM BECAUSE I WOULD PROBABLY BUTCHER BOTH SHOWS.**

* * *

 **Americans**

 **By QueenofHearts7378**

* * *

Naru sighed as he stared at the screens.

The impossible had happened. The great Kazuya Shibuya aka Naru the Narcissist, was stumped on a case.

The warehouse seemed like an easy haunting to deal with. Boxes floating, apparitions appearing before people, and the occasional bubble wrap being wrapped around you. The only reason it even grabbed Naru's attention was the description of the ghost. He had never heard of a blue, glowing, floating humanoid spirit before.

They didn't have to wait long for the apparition to show itself either.

Mai had literally just stepped out of the van when a chill ran through the air and the sky darkened.

She turned around and saw the spirit. He was short, kinda chubby, and probably around middle aged. There was also the fact that he blue and glowed while floating.

Her eyes went wide and was prepared to scream when,

" _ **BEWARE! For I am the BOX GHOST! You will all TREMBLE in fear from my powers of corrugated VENGEANCE! FEAR ME!**_

Mai blinked, her mouth now gaping more in surprise than terror. Apparently it was American. And not at all scary. Thank goodness she finally took those English classes seriously.

"The _Box Ghost_?" she asked herself.

The spirit tried to laugh maniacally, but kinda failed. He raised his arms and bubble wrap fell out of no where, covering the poor girl.

" _ **Behold my BUBBLE WRAP OF DOOM! BEWARE!"**_

And with that, he vanished into thin air, the air started to warm up and the sky went back to it's usual bright blue.

Mai just stood there in shock, until Naru and Lin came out to get the monitors and cameras. They froze at the sight of her covered in bubble wrap and gaping like a fish.

"What happened?" Naru asked stoically.

Mai turned to him. "I ran into the spirit."

Naru raised one eyebrow, "Already? I thought you would at least wait till you were inside before you got into trouble."

Mai flushed, whether in anger or embarrassment was hard to tell, "It's American."

"And how do you know that?"

Mai shrugged and some bubble wrap fell off her, "That's what he sounded like to me."

"So he spoke? What did he say?"

Mai looked at Naru funny, "Do I have to say _everything_ he said?"

Naru refrained from sighing in frustration. "Yes Mai. I would think that even an idiot like yourself would know that anything the spirit says could be relevant to solving this case."

Mai flushed again, this time it was _definitely_ anger, "Well….he said some pretty strange things."

Naru motioned for her to continue and she huffed.

"Beware for I am the Box Ghost you will all tremble in fear from my powers of corrugated vengeance fear me. Behold my bubble wrap of doom." She said somewhat quickly, averting her eyes from Naru.

There was a moment of silence before,

" _What?_ "

Needless to say there had been much disbelief until he met the spirit himself. _That_ had been an interesting confrontation. In all honesty, Naru should've known better than to spout some scientific mumbo jumbo about the impossibilities of a spirit like him. The end result? Mai and Lin got a good laugh at Naru covered in bubble wrap.

So then they called the irregulars of SPR.

They all ended up in bubble wrap and no clue as to what to do to get rid of the spirit. Monk and Ayako were repeatedly wrapped up together, so they were both grumpy and were arguing more than usual.

Exorcisms, cleansings, charms, and any other way that they have gotten rid of spirits in the past failed them. Luckily the wards still kept the spirit out, otherwise they wouldn't be able to take a minute to relax.

There was no information on the history of the building. No one had died there or near the warehouse. There had been no other incidents or activity that pointed to a haunting either. It was as if the ghost just popped out of no where and decided to haunt the place. The worst part was that the ghost could go anywhere he wanted. It followed Mai and Yasu to the store when they ran out of tea for Naru. They came back covered in bubble wrap with _way_ too many boxes of tea.

In the end, Naru had to call Madoka.

 _"Hello? Madoka speaking."_

"Madoka, I need your help with a case." Naru said, trying to keep the annoyance from his voice.

 _"Really? It's that bad? How malevolent is this ghost?"_

Naru bit his tongue. "It's not. It's just annoying."

There was silence in the other end for a few moments.

 _"And you're calling me why? Seems like something you can handle yourself. Seems like something_ Mai _could do by herself. As much as I love that girl, she's a serious trouble magnet. Speaking of her, have you asked her out yet?"_

"Madoka!" Naru bit out sharply, "I want to know what to do with this spirit. Both SPR and the others have exhausted all resources trying to get rid of it."

He heard her sigh, _"I'll take that as a no. Give me the details."_

So he told her. What the spirit looked like, what it did, what it said, and what hasn't worked on it.

 _"Good news!"_ Madoka chirped happily, _"I know what kind of spirit you're dealing with!"_

"Excellent. How do you get rid of it?"

 _"Well, you see, that's the bad news. You can't get rid of it without this certain container. These kinds of ghosts are extremely powerful, even the Box Ghost. Be glad it was just him you ran into. Their power levels exceed even Urado's...and we all know how that went."_

Naru sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "So where can we get this containment device, and how soon can it get here?"

 _"Umm, yeah. More bad news. It's only made in America and has only been used by six different companies, vigilantes, and other groups of, not paranormal researchers but actual ghost hunters. Only one company has been successful in creating a safe, harmless, portable containment device...and it isn't for sale. You would have to call them up there yourself."_

At that moment, Naru uncharacteristically felt like banging his head on the nearest wall.

 _"However,"_ Madoka chirped yet again, _"The inventors just happen to be my cousins and they're visiting Japan, along with some of their friends! They can be there within the hour!"_

"Excellent. We will be expecting them soon."

 _"Now onto the subject about you and Mai-"_

Naru immediately hung up on her.

* * *

The six spiritualists, one assistant, and one researcher were sitting around the base when they all heard angry yelling. Just as Yasu was about to open the door, it burst open.

 _ **"I'm SORRY Sam! It was an accident!"**_

A dark skinned, teenager wearing glasses, a red beret, yellow shirt, and blue backpack came running in and launched himself over the couch.

Just a few seconds later, a glowing bronze dagger decorated with purple designs and a black hilt came flying past him, sinking into the wall.

Everyone looked worriedly towards the door, where they saw a black haired, pale girl wearing black and purple, come storming in. Her violet eyes were so full of anger that not even Yasu, Naru, or Lin wanted to get in her way.

She threw her purple spider backpack on the couch as she wrenched her dagger out of the wall.

 _ **"Sam! Calm down!"**_ Came from the doorway as _another_ teenager came running in. The boy had messy black hair, white T-shirt with blue jeans, and bright icy blue eyes. He threw down his purple backpack as he grabbed the angry girl and held her back. _**"I**_ **told** _**Dean that it was a bad idea for him to give you that dagger. And Sammy agreed! But did he listen? Noooo."**_

An older girl came through the door and sighed at the sight before her. She looked about Yasu's age. She had long, brilliant orange hair held back with a teal headband that matched her eyes and capris. _**"Seriously guys? You are making a**_ **horrible** _ **first impression."**_

She turned to face the group and bowed, "My apologies for my brother and his friends. I'm Jazz Fenton. Mads told us you had a ghost problem?"

Naru, unsurprisingly, was the first to recover. "Indeed. Do you have the containment device?"

The dark looking girl had finally calmed down, though she was still sending death glares to the beret wearing boy, who grimaced from his position behind the couch.

"Yeah but we need to know which ghost it is. We need to know what weapons to take with us in case there's a fight." The girl _looked_ like she wanted something to fight, "The name's Sam."

"Tucker," the boy in glasses squeaked out, still hiding from Sam.

The boy with the blue eyes gave a sheepish smile, "Danny Fenton. Jazz's brother."

"Wait, Fenton?" Monk asked.

"Umm, yeah." The boy responded confused.

"Are your parents by any chance Doctors Jack and Madeline Fenton?"

The two Fenton's present winced. The boy looked at Monk and rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess they are even known here?"

Monk's eyes went wide, " _Known?_ They're celebrities!"

The four Americans gaped at him.

" _Celebrities?"_ Echoed Tucker, "Are you sure the people you're talking about are the same people who have repeatedly brought the Thanksgiving turkey to life. The same two who wear jumpsuits 24/7. The same scientists who have a _tank_ for a _family RV?!_ They're _celebrities?_ "

Ayako's eyes widened in recognition. "Oh! I know who you're talking about! They're the scientists who created the hovering technology right?"

Jazz scoffed. "They've had that invented for _ages._ Both me and brother can build that in our sleep."

"But," Danny interrupted, smiling. "My parents are not the reason why we are here. You have a ghost problem, and we have the tech to take care of it. So who's the ghost?"

"Follow me," Naru motioned towards the door.

All the ghost hunters and spiritualists followed Naru out the door. Naru pointed to a duct taped door with paper charms all over it. "He's in there. Only our wards have had any effect on him. We managed to isolate him in this room because he kept following us to the store. Even then he still gets out sometimes. We have no idea how he does it."

The four Americans shared a disbelieving glance.

"No way. Not him." Tucker said shaking his head.

"Mads knows the ghosts we deal with. There is no way she sent us to deal with _him_." Jazz added, rubbing her forehead.

Sam groaned, "It would be just like Madoka to send us to deal with that nuisance."

Danny shrugged, looking annoyed, "What other ghost do you know that's annoying and gets out of impossible spots multiple times a day."

Mai frowned, "So, you know this ghost?"

The four exchanged another glance and Danny smirked. "Does this sound familiar to you?"

He cleared his throat and dramatically threw his arms up like the Box Ghost. "Beware for I am the Box Ghost! Fear me and my bubble wrap of doom!" Then he took a step back and grinned at their shocked faces.

"Yep," Mai said faintly, "That's him."

Danny nodded, "Jazz, you're the best at sending him away. You deal with him."

Jazz made a face at her brother, but went in anyways. She was only in there for two minutes before she came back out, smiling suspiciously too brightly.

Danny, being a little too clueless, asked, "Done?"

Jazz nodded in affirmation. "Easy peezy, lemon squeezy." She threw a metal thermos to her brother. Danny caught it and in one fluid motion, shook it by his ear. He frowned.

"I don't hear him."

It was then that the Box Ghost flew out of the floor and pulled Naru and Mai with him, laughing the whole time doing it.

They found them two hours later, wrapped in bubble wrap and locked in a closet. Mai's back was on Naru's chest and her face was redder than a fire truck. They were sitting down so she was sitting in his lap. Naru's face was just the faintest of pink that you couldn't even tell unless you were looking for it.

Danny gave his sister a deadpan look, "Was this another of Madoka's matchmaking plans?"

Jazz just giggled in response.

Naru groaned as he hit his head on the wall behind him.

 _'Americans'_ He thought.

* * *

 **Ok, so this had been going through my head for a while, and I just thought why not write it while I was in detention!**

 **(P.S. I was only in detention because of rotten luck. I have the attention span of a sparrow and the memory of a goldfish. Those aren't the best combinations when it comes to homework.)**

 **It's just meant to be a funny way of meeting SPR, along with a Madoka and Jazz matchmaking scheme. 'Cause how funny would it be if Jazz and Madoka set this whole thing up just to move along Naru and Mai's relationship. Well, I thought it would be funny and this one-shot was born. If you can't tell, I'm a HUGE fan of NaruXMai. They are PERFECT for each other!**

 **But anyways, questions, comments, complaints, I don't care, just let me know.**

 **ENJOY MY VIEWERS OF THE CORN!**

 **AND MAY THE FOURTH BE WITH YOU!**


End file.
